Katsuragi (current)
Katsuragi is one of the minor antagonists of the 07 Ghost series. He is a member of the Black Hawks and currently holds the position of Colonel (sometimes translated as Captain) of the team making him Ayanami's direct subordinate and at the same time second-in-command of the Black Hawks. Katsuragi also acts as Ayanami's Begleiter (e.g. kapitel 21), despite perhaps not fully recognized by Ayanami emotionally (first drama CD). Katsuragi at first appears to be a spy who works for Admiral Ogi as part of a mission to exterminate Ayanami after Ogi's men were accidentally killed by the Black Hawks because they were within firing range of their Zaiphons. However he is later revealed to be a loyal subordinate of Ayanami as part of a mission to exterminate Ogi by pretending to be his (Ogi's) subordinate. Appearance Physical appearance KatsuragiCharacterSketch.png|Katsuragi's character design. KatsuragiColour.png|Katsuragi in colour. Katsuragi has a relatively normal looking appearance. Though his official height is not given, he is a tall man, being the third tallest Black Hawk in the manga (after Haruse and Hyuuga) and the second tallest in the anime. Katsuragi has a slender build and his weight is unknown. He has a long, angular face, a long nose, a small mouth and full lips. Katsuragi also appears to be the eldest member of the Black Hawks, looking a few years older than the other two adult members, as he has wrinkles around his eyes. One of his most distinguishable features is a small mole on the right side of his mouth. Katsuragi's hair is brown, cut relatively short with a few strands hanging over his face. His eyes are narrowed towards the tear ducts and a greyish-blue colour, and due to their colour his pupils are very hard to distinguish. 'Katsuragi' performed surgery on his own face in order to look the way he does know. The real Katsuragi looks quite different. Clothing He wears the standard Black Hawk uniform, which consists of a dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with a gold trim on the neck guard, chest and sleeve cuffs. He has a small half mantle hanging off the left side of his shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia, and golden shoulder boards on his right shoulder. Similar to the rest of the Black Hawks, Katsuragi wears black trousers, along with white gloves and black army boots. He carries a broadsword that is identical to Ayanami's with a golden hilt and a handle that is part of the underside of the guard. He is usually seen carrying a book. KatsuragiUniform.png|Katsuragi in his military uniform. Personality Katsuragi appears to be a kind and mild-mannered man. He is rather laid back and quiet and he said he prefers desk work to fighting (episode 24). Katsuragi is always courteous when speaking to others and seems to be well-liked among the Black Hawks. He has been shown to be one of the most mature and reliable of the Black Hawks, and often calms the more unconventional members of the Black Hawks down when they become hyperactive. He is often the voice of reason among the Black Hawks. Katsuragi has a love for cooking, being the one who cooks for the rest of the team, and reading, often being shown with a book in his hand. Relationships Superiors Ayanami Similar to the rest of the Black Hawks, Katsuragi has a high degree of loyalty to Ayanami. He cherishes Ayanami very much, confessing that Ayanami is the only one whom he loves and respects, and is always respectful when talking with him. He is devoted to serving him, and values his welfare above his own. Katsuragi's devotion is shown as he was willing to disfigure himself in order to help Ayanami achieve his goals. He is also very concerned with Ayanami's well-being, as he became worried when he noticed Ayanami looked ill (second drama CD) and he made some nutritious, digestable jelly with Kuroyuri for Ayanami (kapitel 62). When it comes to work, Ayanami and Katsuragi get on rather well, possibly because they have something similar - quiet, polite, very calm, prepared a lot before they made a move and good at doing desk work. Katsuragi is shown to take pride in working for Ayanami, and becomes pleased whenever Ayanami compliments his work. He compliments Ayanami fairly frequently, as he has said that Ayanami's Zaiphon is spectacular and he has a beautiful face. Ogi Katsuragi performed facial surgery in himself in order to look more like Ogi's subordinate, the real Katsuragi, and then took his identity. Katsuragi had pretended to love and admire Ogi in order to avoid suspicion that he was an imposter, but in reality he hated Ogi. Colleagues Hyuuga Katsuragi does not interact much with Hyuuga, but there is some evidence to suggest Katsuragi may not like Hyuuga, possibly because Katsuragi has a lot of self control and talks very politely, while Hyuuga is cheeky and rebellious towards Ayanami, whom Katsuragi has a lot of respect for. An example is shown in the second drama CD: Katsuragi sees that Hyuuga's sunglasses are tilted (because he has been sleeping during working hours), but he doesn't mention this to Hyuuga. After they enter Ayanami's room, Ayanami sees the abnormal position of Hyuuga's sunglasses, realises he has been sleeping on the job, and punishes him. If Katsuragi had reminded Hyuuga to fix his sunglasses before they entered Ayanami's room, Ayanami may not have discovered that Hyuuga had been sleeping. Yukikaze Katsuragi is one of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, like Hyuuga. Since Hyuuga knows Yukikaze (first drama CD), Katsuragi should have also seen/worked with Yukikaze in the Black Hawks. Since his death has deeply upset Ayanami, it is unknown if Katsuragi had a grudge against Yukikaze. Konatsu They seem to have a good relationship, as Konatsu somehow relies on Katsuragi (e.g. in a manga chapter, when everyone is messing the work, Konatsu screams for Katsuragi helplessly). Konatsu also seems to like Katsuragi's cooking and company (e.g. in the first drama CD, he said it's a pity that Katsuragi is sick and cannot go to the hot spring with them). In kapitel 70, Katsuragi saved Konatsu from a would-have-been-fatal sword strike by Castor. Abilities and Attributes He appears to be a decent fighter when he fights seriously, able to fight on par with Lance (who is one of the seven ghosts) and to see through Castor (who was a well-trained aassasin) 's move. Zaiphon Attacking zaiphon: Katsuragi has been shown to have an attacking zaiphon, and he uses his sword to manipulate his attacks, similar to how those in the Church use a bascule. He is able generate a wave of energy upon a sword swing. Katsuragi is able to do this many times in a row and upon close inspection he seems to be able to generate two waves upon a single swing. History Pre-Raggs War Katsuragi is believed to be one of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, fighting in the Raggs War with his team mates Ayanami and Hyuuga. During the Raggs War Much of his past was revealed in a chapter in the manga. The man the series names as 'Katsuragi' is originally a subordinate to Ayanami and looked different to what he does now. When the Black Hawks were deployed to attack Raggs, they accidentally killed some of their own soldiers in the crossfire. 'Katsuragi' stumbled across the real Katsuragi who was seriously wounded. He noticed that the real Katsuragi was a subordinate of Ogi, someone who disliked Ayanami, so he surgically changed his own face to resemble the real Katsuragi and pretended to be him (the real Katsuragi) for more than ten years, waiting for an appropriate time to remove Ogi. His original appearance and name are still unknown. Manga synopsis Begleiter exam Katsuragi first appears with Ayanami and the Black Hawks quietly observing the students during the Barsburg Academy entry examination. He is later seen delivering a report to Ayanami stating that the preparations regarding Mikage have been completed. Upon Ayanami showing gratitude, Katsuragi simply replies that his words flatter him and that he is happy to be of service to him. Whilst Haruse and Konatsu are discussing whom will carry out the mission regarding runaway battle slaves, Haruse comments on how Katsuragi got to perform the previous mission stating that he destroyed an entire guerilla fighter's village by himself. Overhearing the conversation, Katsuragi simply replies, "it was done so quickly that it hardly made for a decent workout." Katsuragi was sent to the Church in pursuit of Teito Klein along with the other members of the Black Hawks and numerous members of the Barsburg army who infiltrated the Church to find anyone who can use the Eye of Mikhail and capture them. While searching through one of the long corridors of the church, Katsuragi is met by Lance whom challenges him to fight a skilled Bishop instead of the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail. Katsuragi agrees to the offer however states that he prefers desk work prior to the start of the battle. He attacks Lance with multiple waves of energy that are being generated from his sword swings however Lance blocks and dodges most of them using the chance to appear behind Katsuragi and send the Black Hawk Captain flying to the ground upon a swing of his Baculus. Later in the fight Lance comments on how he has noticed that Katsuragi's killing intent is not focused on him but rather it is still focused on Teito. Upon hearing this Katsuragi asks whether he can let him pass whilst he is charging at Lance however his attack is once again deflected which sends him flying backwards. Lance then remarks that now that he knows his intentions he obviously won't let him pass by. This is followed by an instant strike from Katsuragi that Lance manages to block at the last minute however at the same time cannot fathom how Katsuragi is able to deliver a strike like that after all the damage he has taken. Katsuragi then states that people are at their strongest when they have nothing left to lose making it seem that he is now taking the fight more seriously and plans to go all out on Lance. However the fight is interrupted by Teito, who warps everyone into Pandora's box. Upon seeing this Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat. Trivia *He is good at assessing the prices of artwork. In a side chapter in the manga, Konatsu and Hyuuga take the "magic pots" they have bought to Katsuragi for assessing their pots' monetary worth. (a side chapter in manga) *In his uniform, he has a bottle of a type of alcohol which enhances health and is made by himself. Upon knowing that Ayanami hasn't eaten anything since the evening before, he offers it to Ayanami and tells him to drink it thrice a day, but Ayanami complains and says a soldier shouldn't hide such things in his uniform. (07-Ghost second drama CD) *He thinks that Ayanami has a beautiful face. (Second drama CD) *He thinks that Ayanami's zaiphon used for punishment is spectacular. (Second drama CD) *In the 8th Limited Animate DVD, there is a mini-drama which features Katsuragi and Konatsu, titled "kokoro no izumi" (literal translation "heart spring/fountain"). In the drama, they asked "whether the chicken or the egg came first" and talked about altruism. *It is possible that Katsuragi is also interested in gardening, as the wish he writes and hangs on the Christmas tree in Ayanami's room is "(To have) a vegetable garden". (Supreme Sugar) *It seems that he likes a type of Japanese food called tsukemono, as the wish note he puts in his Christmas stocking is "the best tsukemono in the world". (an omake in manga vol 11) *It seems that he is interested in the hawkzile race, as he deliberately recorded it (kapitel 70) *In Japan, some fans suspect that Katsuragi is a ghost because he used teletransportation in kapitel 70 and teletransportation was one of Ea and Landkarte's abilities; Castor has wondered who Katsuragi was as even he could not sense Katsuragi's presence. At the same time, Katsuragi is a high-ranking officer who had joined the army before Raggs' War and is someone close to Ayanami. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Warsfiel Category:Antagonists Category:Begleiter